Good Intentions
by Marcipie
Summary: RJ meets a young kit named Mary Jane, or MJ, but he gets kidnapped by a young human girl by the name of Mia. Will MJ tell Verne and the gang where he is and get something in return? R&R! Chapter 3 up FINALLY!
1. Sleepless Night

_**Good Intentions**_

**By _The Sole Survivor_**

**_M'kay, this is another story brainstorm I have come up with. Absolutely. Yup. Okay, so after reading and still reading a VERY good story by Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil called 'Into the Woods', I've been inspired to write an Over the Hedge story. Anyway, I have pretty much just stopped writing 'The Scarlet Ibis' though I will get around to finishing that, I promise you all. I've just had my mind on a bunch of this busy shit and stuff.. ANYWHO!_**

**_ Onto the story!_**

_**Prolouge**_

**Sleepless Night**

_Laughter filled the air after a long silence. It was a humorous joyful laugh that came from Mary Jane, or MJ for short. She ran and played with her father Jake, her mother Reba, and her older sister Britt. MJ stopped and collided with her father, laughing harder as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder upside down. This was a normal afternoon after they ate. They would always run around outside the den. Huge, gigantic rocks that were stacked over each other made a perfect home for a family of raccoons. Bushes and trees surrounded the area, protecting them from over-zealous and predatory carnivores that were looking for a snack late at night. _

_MJ was a very young kit, still in a growing stage. She was about waist high to her father, and exactly the same colors except for her eyes. She got her bright blue-green eyes from her mother. Her sister Britt carried the shocking resemblence of her mother, but had her father's dark green eyes. MJ's fur was a dark red and her mask a midnight black. Britt was a grayish type of brown and had black ears instead of brown ears like Reba, their mother. Jake laughed and set MJ down, intending it was time to stop. Britt laughed and ran over to her younger sister, picked her up and slung her around, earning a high-pitched giggle from MJ. _

_"Okay, you two. Settle down, it's almost time for bed." Reba's soft voice called, already heading to their den. Reba wasn't the very playful type, but she loved her childen all the same. She was happy that Britt and MJ were so close. Reba stood halfway inside their home and soon was joined by Jake. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. _

_"You know, sweetheart? I never dreamed that we'd have such wonderful kids. Especially one like Britt." He spoke softly, not wanting to interrupt Britt and MJ's tickle fight they were currently having. Jake felt his mate nod._

_"Yes, it's so wonderful they can get along so easily. I was afraid they'd fight alot." He nodded in understanding, and yawned. "I think it's time for bed," Reba laughed lightly and turned around to lead Jake into the den. "Don't stay out after sunset, you two! I want you both in and ready for bed!" _

_"Okay mother!" Britt's voice rang out, laughter in her tone. She grabbed her younger sister and pulled her into her lap, MJ still giggling. "You ready to go in?" She asked, leaning back and supporting her weight by her paws. MJ shook her head, a huge smile on her face. Britt thought it was funny when MJ smiled because she always had one tooth that would stick out over her bottom jaw. _

_"Hey, wanna play tag?" MJ suddenly asked, feeling an urge to run. Britt was almost a full-grown raccoon, but she always loved running around with her younger sister ever since she could walk. _

_"Okay," Britt picked MJ up and set her on her feet, standing up herself, "..you're IT!" She screamed, poking MJ lightly before taking off into a full run around a small bush. The youngest she-raccoon giggled and ran after her sister before she realized that she couldn't hear her anymore. MJ raised an eyebrow and grinned when she figured she must be hiding. She tiptoed around the other side of the bush, stopping and jumping out with her arms raised then lowered them. With a blank look on her face, she looked around at the empty side of the bush._

_"Okay.. this is weird." MJ muttered, standing up straighter and walking toward the den slowly. She stood a few feet from the entrance and glanced back. "Where'd she go?" she wondered, putting her paws on her hips. She cupped her paws around her muzzle. "Britt! Where are you? I don't wanna play tag anymore!" MJ walked slowly back to the bush and carefully peeked around the side where she saw Britt disappear. She felt fear grip her throat and she reached back and grabbed her tail, bringing it in front of her. "Britt..?" She whimpered, slowly walking toward a tree. _

_"Britt! MJ! Time for bed!" She jumped when she heard the sudden voice of her mother ring out. Forgetting about looking for her sister, she turned and took off running toward the den. _

_"Mother, I can't find Britt! She disappeared!" MJ latched herself onto her mother, tears forming in her eyes. It was getting dark and soon the predators would be coming out around the outside of the trees. Reba froze in fear and picked MJ up in her arms, taking her into the den. _

_"Okay honey, you stay in here with your father. I'm going to go find Britt, okay?" Reba looked back outside and saw movement. "No matter what you hear, stay in this den." Her voice had lowered down to a whisper. MJ nodded and crawled closer to the sleeping form of her father. Reba ran out of the den to come face to face with a large hefty fisher. (A/N: A fisher is like an overgrown weasel, basically and it doesn't really kill fish lol) The weasel's fur was a light brown from the tip of it's head and grew to a dark brown to it's feet. It had a white spot on it's face and dark brown eyes. It grinned venomously, it's teeth carrying the stench of blood. Reba gaped at it, frozen into a state of shock. _

_"Why, hello there. My name's Akira. I don't believe I caught your name.." The large fisher circled the she-raccoon almost like a hunter would it's prey. She snarled viciously and whirled around when Akira was near her back._

_"That's because I didn't give it, you savage.." She snapped, glaring angrily at the fisher. Reba sniffed the air and caught Britt's scent on the overgrown weasel. She froze and pointed a paw up to Akira. "You killed her.." _

_"You see, darling, it's the way of life. She was a little vicious but she eventually accepted her fate, as will you.." Akira was caught by surprise when the little raccoon suddenly latched herself onto the her neck, biting so viciously and angrily, her tears blurring her view. The fisher slowly calmed down and she brought up a paw to grab Reba by the scruff of her neck. "My dear, do you have any more children? Or perhaps a mate? I'd rather have them watch me devour you.." Akira's voice was soft and angry, and a little insulted that the little she-raccoon had attacked her. She had no means to attack her openly and freely without paying a price._

_"You will not touch one hair on my family.." Reba's voice was low and dangerous. Her body hung loosely from Akira's claws, her tears flowing down her muzzle. The darkened sky lit up with a stroke of lightning, followed soon by thunder. In the den, MJ was shaking. She'd heard everything that had been said, and frankly, she was terrified. She cuddled closer to her father, who was in fact a deep sleeper. She swallowed her fear and clutched her tail, walking closer to the den's entrance making sure she wasn't seen or heard. From the light off the moon, she could see a very large creature holding her mother up in the air. She noticed that not one trace of fear was on her mother's face, except for the tears that were completely covered up by the sudden downpour of rain. _

_"Mother.." She whispered and walked back into the den to wake her father. "Papa, wake up.." MJ whispered urgently, shaking her father's shoulders. Jake grunted and rolled over. "Please, papa, wake up. Mother needs you.." She said in a whimper, still clutching her tail around her chest. She saw his eyes open slowly and he sat up quickly. He looked at her with a dazed expression and rubbed the sleep from his eyes._

_"What is it, sweetheart?" Jake stood up and quickly became worried when he saw tears forming at the corners of his daughter's eyes. "What's wrong?" He repeated, grabbing onto her and pulling her into an embrace. _

_"It's... m-mother.. papa.." She whispered, pointing to the entrance of the den. MJ was completely terrified, and clutched onto her father tightly when lightning struck again. _

_"What's wrong with mother, honey? Tell me, what's wrong? What happened?" He looked up and noticed the entire den was empty. "Where's your sister?" Tears flowed freely down MJ's nose as she hung her head and burst into sobs. Jake, worried, picked her up and cuddled her. "It's okay, MJ, it's alright. Just tell me where they are." He felt her shake her head. _

_"Papa.. it's m-mother.. she's outside.." She was set down as her father carefully tiptoed to the entrance. He peeked his head out and gasped a little too loud. Akira snapped her head in the direction of the den and grinned. Reba realized what she was doing and snarled. She twisted out of the weasel's grip and jumped on her head._

_"No! You will leave my family alone you savage!" Reba screamed and bit down on Akira's ear. The fisher howled and grabbed the she-raccoon by her head and slammed her into the ground. Out of anger and spite, Akira put Reba's head in her jaws and bit down as hard as she could, earning a satisfying crunch. Jake, having watched, gaped at the scene. Akira opened her mouth and let the corpse drop onto the ground roughly. She put her claw on Reba's chest, putting pressure and making an opening. He could watch no more. He screamed as he ran and jumped on the weasel, making her reach behind and grab his tail. Akira shook him loose and threw him the opposite way. She heard a loud thud as he collided with a tree stump. _

_"No.." MJ backed up from the entrance until her back hit the leaves that they'd made into a bed. "No.." Tears were flowing quickly down her muzzle and she looked around the den in complete terror. They were gone. All of them. Her whole family was dead. She gasped as she heard footsteps outside of the den. Akira must still be out there. MJ huddled in the corner, shaking in sobs. She heard a loud snarl and the sound of something being devoured. She swallowed the lump in her throat and laid down in a ball, curling her tail around her body and covered her ears with her paws. _

MJ awoke suddenly, tears once again streaming from her eyes. She shook her head as if to shake it from unwanted thoughts. '_It's been 2 years, and I still can't forget that night._' It was true, MJ was haunted by that terrible night her family was killed by Akira. She hadn't seen Akira since either. Ever since that faithful night, MJ has been wandering the forest in search of any creature that could help her, but with no luck. She'd given up much as she had her own existance but she wouldn't even think to try and commit suicide. She sighed and looked up to the moon. It was full and was half covered in dark clouds.

The young she-raccoon was still very young, and about the same size as she was, but her mind had matured. She no longer laughed as much as she used to and she always never stays in one place for too long. MJ couldn't even remember the last time she smiled at someone, or even in the presence of being by herself lost in her thoughts. She blinked when a water droplet splashed onto her nose. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning struck moments after. '_Oh well,_' She thought. '_I like the rain because I can cry without feeling weak._' As soon as the rain started, so did her tears. She pulled her body close to herself and curled her tail around her legs. Half of her tail was severed and burned because of a stupid lawn mower.

MJ sighed and sniffed, feeling her tears going dry. She wiped her nose and looked up into the sky, seeing it a light pink and purple color. The sun was coming up. She sat up and stretched, her ear twitching when she heard leaves crunching below her. "Good morning, my dear. I see you've slept well?" A sickly sweet voice drifted into her head. She turned around on her heal to face Leon, a tall black and white lemur. Leon's tail was black spotted and he had bright brown eyes. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. MJ had met Leon a couple months after she'd been on her own. He'd seemed like a nice guy and willing to help, but after he'd picked her up and tried to throw her into a pond with a very heavy rock tied to her tail, she knew that she couldn't trust him.

"Go away, Leon, I don't want to talk to you." She snapped, turning away and walking in a huff down the long tree trunk. Thunder growled above her head and she jumped onto the ground.

"Oh come on, I thought we were friends." Leon walked swiftly in front of her and flashed her an incredibly cheesy smile. She growled and pushed him aside, continuing her journey to nowhere. "MJ, you are so sad. You hold a grudge longer than you hold your breath. I was merely trying to end your pain." Leon stopped short when MJ whirled on him.

"If I want my pain ended, then I'll do it myself. I don't need help from some- AH!" Her feet slipped out from under her and she almost fell down a steep hill when Leon caught her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her up.

"You were saying?" Leon thoroughly enjoyed teasing her, though it didn't seem like it to her. He set her down and he could've sworn he heard her say "Thanks." He smirked and followed behind her. Even though she was much smaller and younger than him, it was always fun to follow to see where she'd go. Last time he followed her, she'd lead him to a place he'd never even knew existed. "You do know it's raining, right MJ?" He fell into step beside her.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Was the sarcastic reply. Leon stopped when he realized she had stopped. He watched as her ear twitched like she was listening. He walked up close to where she was and found his ear was twitching. Soon voices drifted to their ears.

"Come on everyone, it's time to wake up!" A very loud voice called out. Soft groans could be heard and the sound of leaves being stepped on. Then a loud hyper voice was heard.

"Hey everyone, do you know where my nuts are? Come on, does anyone know?" MJ raised an eyebrow (as much of an eyebrow her mask resembled). Curious, she peaked her head through a patch of bushes and saw a bunch of woodland animals all crowded around together. There was a squirrel, a turtle, a skunk with a cat, a porcupine family, two oppossum and another raccoon like herself. She gasped softly, amazed. Another raccoon? She hadn't seen any of her species since her family and she had a sudden urge to go and talk to him.

"How'd you sleep, RJ?" The turtle spoke, turning to the raccoon she guessed was RJ. '_RJ, huh? Wow, I wonder how old he is. If it weren't for the fact that he was brown, I'd think he was.._' Her thought trailed off and she frowned sadly. '_.. My father._' She felt tears come to her eyes and she wondered why she's so emotional when she all of a sudden sees another raccoon that vaguely resembles her deceased father. MJ suddenly was reminded it was pouring down rain when she heard thunder rumbling in the distance. She blinked and felt a tear escape her eye.

"What's the matter, MJ? That raccoon making you emotional?" Leon's voice suddenly rang through her head. She turned and looked at him before glancing back at RJ. She smiled lightly before closing her eyes and turning around.

"Yeah, he is." Her voice was unusually soft and quiet, which was very unlike MJ. Leon, both his eyebrows raised, looked back at the male raccoon in the distance. Was she crying for a lost cause or did that raccoon remind her of someone? He shook off his fur clean from water only to have it soaked again. He sighed and sat in front of the young kit. MJ wiped her nose and walked in the direction she'd come from. Curious, Leon followed but not before turning back to look at RJ. The lemur smiled and hurried to catch up with the she-raccoon.

**_That, my friends, was the prolouge! The next chapter will be in RJ's perspective. But, I'll tell you right now, that I think I'm about through with The Scarlet Ibis. But, if the reviewers want me to continue, I will gladly. But, this will probably be my main focused story. Anyway, thank you for your time. _ (. ) (.) ( .) _Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonite! Dun dun dun! _ (. ) (.) ( .) _lol_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Over the Hedge characters, but MJ and Leon and whatever other character I add that you aren't familiar with are mine to do with as I please! (flies in the air) I am so graceful! Surely you are all jealous! (crashes into the screen) **_


	2. Surprise Meetings

**Good Intentions**

**Surprising Meetings**

**By _The Sole Survivor_**

"Okay, everybody. Time for bed. Let's go!" Verne's loud voice rang out, startling everyone from their food gathering. Lou and Penny sighed as their triplets ran around, thoroughly not ready for bed.

"Come on, kids. Listen to your Uncle Verne, now. Get in bed, there." Lou said sternly, making his kids groan and walk into the log. Penny sighed in relief and sent her mate a grateful look.

"You've been working on that, there, huh Lou?" Lou smiled proudly, nodded and lead her into the log. Ozzie and Heather were next, though after an embarrassing situation with a certain 'dead possum' act, Heather hurried inside the log. Ozzie sat up wondering where she went so he could tell her the right way to 'die', but was pushed into the log by Verne. RJ watched from a distance, smiling lightly as he watched them all. It's been a couple weeks since Vincent was taken to the Rockies and since he was welcomed into this family. Even after all he'd done, they still asked him to stay as a member of their gang. They'd even welcomed Tiger. Still, RJ couldn't believe that he'd went from being a family of one to having a great family all in one week.

"You coming, RJ?" Verne's voice cut his thoughts off, surprising him. The turtle walked over to RJ, a confused look on his face. RJ chuckled slightly and gestured to the log, obviously thinking up a lie.

"Well.. uh... as you.. can see, there's.. I mean.. well.. I've got a nice bed.. well.." He trailed off from Verne's look. The reptile sighed and put his hand on RJ's shoulder.

"RJ, ever since that night, you've been wanting to sleep in different places. Now, this has gone on long enough. You are coming into the log to sleep, and you will not leave it until everyone is awake." Verne smiled at the look on RJ's face. It was completely blank. He took his hand off of RJ's shoulder and walked to the log, gesturing RJ to come. The raccoon sighed and trudged up to the log, standing in front of Verne before climbing inside of it. Satisfied, he climbed in himself, getting into a comfortable positon, and falling into a deep sleep.

RJ opened his eyes and looked inside's Verne's shell. Making sure he was fast asleep, he jumped over the turtle and out in the open. He sighed and walked to his car seat. He never felt comfortable when he was sleeping around other animals, he hasn't been for a couple years. And not to be rude, but RJ prefered sleeping by himself. He got comfortable and curled his back up near the back of the seat, using his arms like a pillow. Soon he was fast asleep.

---

"Where are you going _this _time, MJ?" Leon whined, tired of walking all day. It was after nightfall, and the moon was covered in clouds, making no light on the ground to see, but it was obvious MJ knew where she was going. She expertly stepped around all the sharp rocks and grabbed the right trees. Soon they were out in an open area. Leon gaped at it, not having seen it before. The she-raccoon was silent as she walked slowly to a cave-like rock formation. Leon watched as she sat down in front of it, then she bowed her head. Worried, he walked around to sit in front of her. "What is this place?"

"It's.. well.. it was.. my home." MJ muttered, wiping her nose and looking up into the den. She heard Leon gasp but she ignored it. She watched him get up and walk slowly to the entrance, sniffing.

"This is where it all happened?" He questioned, coming to sit beside her again. She nodded, quietly sobbing. Leon felt terrible, though he could do nothing to make her stop crying. All that had happened, he feared would be forever implanted in her memory. Though one thought struck him and never left him. Why did she start becoming emotional when she saw that other raccoon? He figured it must have something to do with seeing another one of her species, but after thinking about it for quite some time while they were walking and coming to this exact spot, he found out that raccoon must remind her of someone that was in her family. He'd never seen her lead him to this place, nor had she not had an additude towards him since then, and he missed it, but there was no way he'd try and get it back while she's emotionally in pain.

Leon scratched his head and looked sympathetically towards the she-raccoon as she cried, her form shaking violently. The last time he'd tried to comfort her, she pushed him away roughly, but he couldn't stand to see her so upset over something that he hadn't done. He stood up carefully and sat closer to her slowly bringing his arm around her shoulders. When she didn't even open her eyes or move the opposite way, he brought both his arms around her into a hug. Soon, he felt her crawl into his lap and bury her head into his chest. Shocked, all he could do was pat her on the head, but when it wore off he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's gonna be okay, MJ. It'll be okay." He didn't know if he was telling a lie or not, but he hoped it'd calm her down.

MJ slowly registered in her head that she was being held and she vaguely heard Leon's voice telling her it'd be okay. She scoffed in her head. It'd never be okay. She slowly calmed down her sobs and opened her eyes slightly to see a black and white arm. Leon was trying to comfort her, but she didn't have the strength to push him away as roughly as she wanted to, so she just sat in his embrace. MJ tried to remember what brought her to this place, but all she could remember was just walking. All day, she'd walked. From what? She couldn't remember. "Hey, Leon?" She asked after a long silence.

"Yeah?" His soft voice answered back. She sniffed before she continued.

"Why'd I come here? What was I walking away from?" He didn't know, but he knew it probably had something to do with that raccoon she saw. He was afraid to tell her, afraid she'd start crying again, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"I believe it had something to do with that raccoon you saw. I think his name was Rejan? Ronnie?" That's right, that raccoon is what made her return to her past home. Still, she couldn't help but feel like Leon knew his name, but was just trying to make her smile. She didn't know how to smile anymore, except for the time she did when she saw RJ. She'd smiled. Over what, she didn't know. But RJ had given her a feeling in her chest. A feeling she'd felt when she played with her father all those years ago. She sat up in Leon's lap and crawled onto the ground.

"I'm going back." Leon grew puzzled.

"Going back where? You don't mean back to where that other raccoon was, do you?" He hoped she wouldn't, that'd just cause problems for himself and MJ. But seeing the look of determination, he knew he couldn't change her mind on where she was going. MJ started walking and Leon stood, still confused. Why did she want to see the raccoon that caused her so much pain? He never did understand MJ, and he probably never will. He sighed and looked back into the den that was once MJ's home. He had smelled blood on the entrance. Fresh blood. Perhaps there was something worth investigating, but not as soon as Leon would hope. He shook his head and jogged to catch up with MJ.

"What were you doing?" MJ asked when she heard the lemur catch up. Leon continued walking along side her. Should he tell her that he'd smelled fresh blood? Blood that was a vague resemblence to MJ's scent? He couldn't tell her that, she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Nothing, just looking." Was the most honest reply he could say. He heard MJ scoff and he knew that she didn't buy it, but as long as she didn't question anymore, he'd be okay. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Loud footsteps from a heavy creature and he smelled blood in the air. Curious, he grabbed MJ by the scruff of her neck, and putting his hand over her muzzle to keep her quiet, he climbed a tree to listen to whoever was approaching. He brought MJ's body close to his chest and whispered in her ear. "Don't make any noise."

A huge creature walked into the opening. He'd never seen her before, but she was huge and had a long bushy tail. Leon felt MJ gasp behind his hand and he made a soft "Shh.." sound. The creature leaned against the tree Leon and MJ were in and seemed to be waiting. After a long silence, leaves could be heard being crushed as another creature stepped into view. It was a chipmunk, and it carried a small field mouse in it's paws. The huge creature that was below them spoke.

"Ah.. You've done well, Herm. Very well indeed. Hand him to me." MJ's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. It was Akira! The nasty fisher that killed her family! A hot burning hatred filled MJ at the moment and she had the urge to go and kill the huge over-grown weasel. The lemur felt her breath go hot, and he held on to her for dear life. He wondered if the large creature had anything to do with her family's death. Leon watched as the small chipmunk named Herm brought the small field mouse to the fisher and set him in her hand. "Now then.. tell me the location of Kat." Akira's voice had grown soft.

"Well.. um.. you see, I saw Kat near the surburbian area, but then she disappeared." The field mouse was shaking with terror. He was asked to find the location of Kat, a small cat that had her own agenda. But seeing the fire burning in Akira's eyes, he knew he had failed. The little mouse knew he consequences of not being able to do what was asked and he bowed in respect and waited for his punishment. Akira's deep growl made his inside's turn, but instead of feeling hot breath on his head, he heard the chipmunk that brought him scream. The mouse opened his eyes in time to see Herm's head being torn off and thrown into the woods.

"Find me that cat! Or you'll be next.." Akira dropped the mouse and stalked off. The mouse sat still for a few minutes and stared at the blood left from Herm. He shook his head and fled in a random direction. Leon and MJ stood numb with shock in the tree. Slowly but carefully, Leon climbed down with the she-raccoon still in his arms. He looked around before he jumped to the ground and set MJ down. The small kit took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. It was near sunset.

"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday." The lemur muttered, standing beside the small she-raccoon. MJ gulped and looked around before standing and running off in what she thought was the right direction of where she saw RJ last. Leon gasped at her sudden movement and ran as fast as he could to keep up with her. Surprisingly he saw she was going the right way. Suddenly MJ collapsed and almost fell off a log she was currently walking across. Leon jumped and caught her tail before she was sent down another steep hill. He set her down and watched as she started running again. Soon MJ stopped in an area of bushes. She sat down, exhausted. Leon, breathing heavily, walked slowly up and sat beside her. He flopped on his back and immediately fell asleep.

MJ looked through the bushes just in time to see RJ walk off into an open area. "That's him.." She breathed, and watched until he disappeared from sight. She couldn't believe she'd found him again. She didn't even know why she wanted to see him again. Maybe to feel secure again like she had with her father? She didn't know what she wanted. She just knew that she had to be near RJ, even though she knew absolutely nothing about him, except his name. And that he seemed to like to sleep alone. Ignoring the protest in her stomach, she carefully and quietly walked around Leon and walked along the hedge. When she was sure she was near his area, she walked up until she saw a bunch of human things she'd seen in human homes, but the car seat caught her eye when she saw RJ sleeping in it.

The young she-raccoon tiptoed toward RJ until she was less than a foot away. She watched as he mumbled in his sleep and she carefully sat down right next to him. MJ took note of how he slept. '_Exactly how papa slept.._' That thought went through her head before she could stop it. She blinked and studied him. His fur was a dark brown and his mask an even darker brown. He had a dark line of fur that started from the tip of his mask and it ran all the way down his back. His tail was a bushy brown and black, and was curled over his stomach like a blanket. Then slowly, a small smile formed on her face as she watched him sleep. Somehow, watching this raccoon sleep seemed to put her at ease. She leaned back and yawned softly.

Without thinking, MJ reached up and grabbed RJ's paw, wrapping her fingers around his. She got comfortable with her paw tangled up in RJ's. She sighed and looked at the black fur covered paw that belonged to the raccoon above her. '_I hope this'll help my nightmares.._' She pulled his paw closer to herself and fell asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around his wrist.

---

RJ groaned as he woke up. The sun wasn't even up yet. He rubbed his forearm across his eyes and sat up slowly. Something felt wrong, but he pushed it aside as a side effect from waking up. He had to get back into the log before everyone woke up, including Verne. He'd be mad that RJ had left the log to sleep in his car seat. '_That turtle.._' RJ sighed and stood up but felt a little too heavy on his left side. He was leaning a little too far over. Confused, he looked down and let out a startled scream. There was a very small raccoon, a female by the looks of it grabbing his wrist. When he'd stood up, he'd lifted her whole body off the ground, her half-severed tail dangling loosely below the little kit.

A little surprised, he gave his arm a little shake to see if she'd let go. No such luck. He sighed and let her to hang. Still sleepy, he trudged back to the log and sat down a few feet from it carefully lowering his arm, setting the little raccoon on the ground softly. She grumbled and pulled his arm closer to her, her arms tightening. RJ didn't know this little kit, but he was sure he'd find out when she woke up. Unless she ran off. He hadn't seen a raccoon around the suburbs since he's been here, especially little ones like she was. Maybe she lost her family?

Or perhaps she got lost and thought he was a member of her family? He didn't know but he was sure that she was scared. Which probably explained her sleeping with his wrist so close to her. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The moon was still out, and by the position of it, he figured he hadn't slept for very long. Clouds were gathering, signaling it was about to rain. It's been raining alot these past few days. RJ sighed again and getting impatient, grabbed a rock and tossed it inside the log, a loud thump echoing.

"Hey, where's RJ?" Verne's voice echoed out from the log. RJ rolled his eyes and put his muzzle in his paw, resting his arm on his knee. Verne slowly came out of the log, and his eyes quickly landed on RJ sitting not too far from it. "RJ, why'd you leave the log? You were supposed to.. Hey, who's that?" RJ glanced up and saw Verne had directed his attention to the young kit attached to his arm. The raccoon shrugged, pure confusion on his face. "Well, I guess we'll wait until everybody else wakes up before we wake her up." RJ nodded and looked back down at the small she-raccoon. She had curled her tail around her body, and she kind of reminded him of a cat. Without thinking, he smiled lightly.

A few hours later, everybody had woken up, save for Hammy almost yelling in the poor kit's ear to wake her up. Verne wanted to wake her up gently, not scare her awake, and have her possibly run off. RJ had told everyone what had happened when he woke up, that she just appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was confused and very interested to hear about the little she-raccoon. It amazed RJ even that she had slept as long as she had without moving or letting go of his arm. Heather had questioned about her tail, and even touched it but the raccoon didn't have any idea about anything of what was going on. When Verne told everyone that it was time to wake up the little kit, they all sat behind RJ, to make sure they didn't scare her. The turtle sat beside RJ on the other side and watched carefully.

"Hey.." RJ's gentle voice called out and floated through her ears. She felt his paw shaking her shoulder's gently. For a moment, she thought she was back in her family's den, cuddling onto her mother. But further inspection, MJ realized that her pillow was actually RJ's arm. She blinked and opened her eyes slowly, last night's events coming back to her quickly. Her eyes shot open and she took in the scene around her. RJ was sitting beside her, his arm still in her grip. A turtle sat on the other side of him, smiling at her. She looked behind RJ and saw a bunch of the woodland animals she saw earlier. Fear gripped her throat and she turned her gaze back to RJ. "Are you okay?" She didn't know what came over her, but she all of a sudden felt a tear escape from her eye.

"Oh.. uh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.." MJ's small voice trailed off and she looked down at the grass. She felt as though RJ's blue eyes held more concern than she'd seen in any animal's eyes that came across her, and because of that she couldn't look at them. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to let go of RJ's arm, afraid of feeling vulnerable. Somehow, his arm made her feel like she had some security.

"No, no, it's okay. It's okay. You're not intruding." MJ looked up when she heard a different voice. The turtle had spoken, his brown eyes full of sympathy and worry. She couldn't take it. Whatever came over her earlier, it came back full force and she suddenly let go of RJ's arm only to wrap her arms around his waist, her head burying in his chest. Her explosion of tears shocked RJ and completely threw back Verne. A little confused, RJ slowly brought his arms around the young she-raccoon and held her as she cried. He had no idea what the little raccoon had gone through, but it was obviously very painful.

"Oh, the poor dear.." Penny said softly, watching from behind RJ. Lou nodded and was surprised when Bucky, Quillo or Spike didn't make any noise. Perhaps they finally knew when to be quiet. Grateful, Lou patted them each on the head. Hammy watched from beside Ozzie, completely confused. He wanted to ask her some questions, but more importantly, ask if that was RJ's daughter. But despite that they were both raccoons, the young one was a deep red and RJ was a dark brown. There was no way that they were related.

"Hey, RJ, is she okay?" Heather's voice was soft and quiet, as she walked slowly to the pair of raccoons. RJ looked up at her as the young kit cried.

"I honestly have no idea." He looked back down at her and pat her on the back gently. "Hey.. are you gonna be okay?" MJ slowly registered in her head that RJ was talking to her, asking if she was going to be okay. She didn't know. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him. He surprised her by bringing one of his paws around to wipe away the trail of tears from her eyes. She sniffed and looked down. She had no idea why she was there and why she was hugging a raccoon she didn't even know. She barely had any physical contact from any animal, so why was RJ any different? '_Because he reminds you of your father._'

For a while, she just sat in RJ's embrace. She was completely at ease and was sure that she could fall asleep again, but she knew she had to get up and leave. MJ looked back up at RJ and a miracle happened that hasn't happened since she first saw him. She smiled. She smiled at RJ and she pushed her head closer to him and hugged him, grateful he was there when she broke down and not Leon. Speaking of Leon, where was he? She hoped he had wandered off somewhere and left her, but at the same time she wanted to have an excuse to leave.

Everyone, including RJ, quietly gasped as the little she-raccoon hugged RJ. When the surprise wore off, he slowly brought his arms down once again and brought her closer. He wondered why he was being so nice. He didn't even know her name and here he was, hugging her like he hadn't seen her in forever. Like they were old friends or like a father would hug a daughter. His thoughts stopped and his eyes opened. That word ran through his head over and over again. Daughter.. he looked down at the little kit.

RJ took that moment to study her. She was about half the size of his height, and she was a deep red and her mask was a pitch black. She had a line of dark red fur that started at the tip of her mask and trailed down her back like his. Her tail looked like it had been cut off by something sharp, but still held it's fluffy texture, for it was still flat and severed near the tip. Her paws were very soft and she didn't have any claws. She finally moved and let go of him. RJ watched as she stood up, then looked down at her paws. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at RJ. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to.. I mean.. I was just.. I--" MJ ran out of excuses for her hug and she suddenly turned around. Verne quickly stood up and caught her wrist as she was about to run.

"No, it's okay, it's alright. We just want to know your name." His voice was soft as he knelt in front of her. She looked behind him at all the other animals, then at RJ. He was watching her with a concerned and shocked expression. "It's okay, you don't have to tell them, you can just tell me if you want to. You can trust me." MJ shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to pull her wrist out of his scaley grip. He sighed. "Or would you rather have RJ talk to you?" The question he'd asked was one out of despiration and curiosity. Verne thought she'd try and run off again, but was surprised when she opened her eyes and stared at him with wide eyes, then she nodded slowly. The turtle turned to RJ and signaled for him to come over. The raccoon got up and cast a glance back at the rest of his family before walking toward Verne and the little kit.

"Yeah?" RJ knelt beside the turtle.

"RJ, I want you to talk to her. You're the only one that she seems to trust." RJ slowly looked to the little she-raccoon and saw that she was truely terrified. He sighed and nodded, standing up straighter and walking closer to the little raccoon. Verne smiled, and without warning, he picked her up and set her in RJ's arms, causing both of the raccoons to gasp in shock. Verne smiled and waved, walking back to the others. RJ looked at the little kit in his arms and spoke softly.

"Hey.. Do you wanna tell me your name?" His tone was so gentle and soft, she doubted that the others heard it. MJ looked up at him and suddenly was overcome with emotion. She suddenly felt like the little kid that she was, and felt weak because of it. The young she-raccoon nodded and pointed over to where she'd seen him sleeping earlier that night.

"Can we go over there?" She hated how soft her voice was, but she chose to ignore her ego to talk to RJ without an additude. The brown raccoon nodded and walked with MJ still in his arms to his 'room'. Verne watched them go and couldn't help but think that they were possibly brother and sister, or father and daughter. It was a high possiblity. He sighed and turned back to the others.

"Okay, we have time to go back to sleep if you want to." Everyone nodded eagerly and scurried inside the log in a rush. The reptile smiled lightly and was about to join them when he heard leaves crunching, as they were being stepped on. "Who's there?" His voice was soft and he walked away from the log, careful not to wake them up.

"Hello.." A soft, deep voice drifted out from the bushes. Verne squinted his eyes from lack of moonlight and saw a tall black and white spotted lemur emerge from the shadows of the bushes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Verne was slightly tentitive about this 'guest'. The lemur chuckled lightly.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry. My name is Leon and I'm looking for something of mine. Have you seen a small raccoon around here? Her name's MJ and I'll go as soon as I find her." His voice was dripping with malice, but Verne was too caught up in what he was saying to notice.

"Oh, are you talking about the little raccoon that was here earlier? Her name's MJ? What's that stand for?" For once, he was actually curious on learning about the little kit that was so scared. He had a feeling that the lemur knew more than he did and he was hoping to get some answers. Leon swiftly moved over to Verne and soon was sitting on his shell.

"So you _have _seen her. Exellent. Where may I find her, my friend?" Verne glanced up at the lemur and suddenly was overcome with a sense of deja vu. This character was reminding him of RJ, but he knew better than to trust one on a friend's additude.

"My name's Verne, and I'm not your friend." Leon raised his eyebrows, a little surprised.

"Fine.. _Verne_.. but I need to find the whereabouts of MJ. I must return her to.. a friend." The lemur smirked at his own brilliance but the hallelujah chorus was cut short when the turtle suddenly jerked back, causing him to fall on his back roughly. Verne glared hatefully down at him. Even though he'd just met MJ, he felt as though she were a part of his family. And he always intended to protect the whole family.

"Let's get something straight, _Leon_. I am a naturally tentitive reptile, but I keep getting bad vibes from you. So, all things considered, I think you need to go." Verne pointed in the direction that Leon had come from. For a moment, the lemur seemed to be actually considering leaving, but then he shook his head.

"Nah, I'd rather stay and get my little MJ, if you don't mind." Leon stood and leaned on the turtle's shell. "But, just outta curiosity... what do you say you tell me about this little 'family' you have." Verne raised an eyebrow at his expression.

---

Once he was out of view and possible hearing range, RJ set her down and then he sat down on the grass in front of his car seat patting the spot next to him. Slowly, MJ made her way next to him. '_Okay, just tell him your name. Then maybe ask if he can help you._' She scoffed mentally. Yeah right. Instead of sitting beside him, she decided she'd crawl into his lap.

After she got comfortable she looked up at RJ and saw him smile down at her. "Your name's RJ, right?" She asked, her voice soft. She saw RJ nod and felt his arms lean back, keeping his body upright. Gulping, she looked down. "My name's Mary Jane," She said almost in a whisper, then she looked up, "But call me MJ. It's what my f..family called me.." MJ felt her eyes fill up with tears again, and she felt RJ lean foward and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"MJ, huh? That's a nice name." She could tell RJ was trying to cheer her up, like Leon had when he was trying to guess RJ's name, but somehow.. she felt as though she were with her family again. With RJ, she felt she could be herself again. But she knew she couldn't. She didn't even know why she told RJ her name, maybe to feel as though she was actually with her father again? MJ wanted to feel in control again, she wanted to keep her feelings locked away in the back of her mind. She was brought from her thoughts by RJ's voice. "Do you wanna tell me why you were crying?" No, she didn't, but as much as she wanted to lie and run, she felt she owed RJ at least the truth. After all, he must've been extremely confused as to why he woke up with a kit attached to his arm.

"Well.. uh..it's a long story actually.. so I'll just wait until I catch you at a better time.." She moved to get up, but RJ's paw stopped her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious. I was born that way. But, in all things considered," RJ said, chuckling a little as he thought about it before continuing, "I had no idea you were asleep attached to me until I had stood up. That's just how numb I am in the morning." He looked down to see MJ staring at him with a blank expression on her face. He sighed and moved to set her on her feet. '_I wonder how he'd react if I called him papa._' MJ's inner war raged inside of her on whether to take that risk in creeping him out and her running off in embarrassment. But, feeling as though she'd have the upper hand, she decided to go with it, feeling very bold.

"Papa.." He froze, much like had when he thought of the word daughter, but what she just said to him made him numb. He was surprised he'd even heard it, she'd whispered it so softly. Out of shock, he fell over, causing MJ to topple with him. '_Okay, now to wait.._' RJ opened his eyes to see MJ laying on his stomach, her gaze directed onto his face, as if watching his reaction. He blinked and slowly sat up, his mask resembling eyebrows both raised up.

"MJ!" A loud familiar voice called out. MJ turned her head in the direction of the voice, but kept her gaze leveled with RJ's. A figure stepped into view, but neither raccoons turned to look at him. Leon gasped as he saw MJ and the other raccoon just staring at each other. "MJ, are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you!" The lemur grew puzzled when she didn't even acknowledge he was there. RJ slowly blinked as she just continued to stare at him. She seemed to be looking at his eyes, or into his soul.

"RJ.." MJ's voice caused him to blink and fully focus on her. "..I called you papa because.. you remind me.." She was suddenly lifted off of him by Leon.

"MJ! Hello? Aren't you forgetting? This little raccoon caused you so much pain? Huh? Remember?" MJ threw her gaze from RJ to Leon, her eyes wide.

"It wasn't RJ! It was just his appearance!" She practically screamed, her arms flailing.

"But you had promised yourself that you wouldn't ever get close to another raccoon! Don't you remember that, MJ?" The little she-raccoon snarled and kicked Leon hard in the throat, causing him to let her go and fall back, holding his soon-to-be bruised neck. The lemur gasped for breath and glared at MJ.

"What I do isn't any of **your **business you little savage!" She screamed before she could stop herself. She took a deep breath and turned to look at RJ, who had stood up and was watching. She sighed and started to walk off but RJ's voice stopped her.

"Who is that?" RJ looked at Leon to see him shaking in rage. He seemed as though he couldn't control his rage as good as it seemed.

"Leon.."

"Oh.." An awkward silence followed. All that could be heard was Leon's heavy breathing. RJ cleared his throat and walked up behind her. "Who did you say I reminded you of?" MJ turned to look at him, her eyes slowly filling up with tears. She was suddenly lifted off the ground again, higher than before.

"Why you.. how **dare **you after all I've done for you! You ungrateful little beast!" Leon's voice was so heavy with anger, it made MJ wince. RJ watched a little with confusion and interest. He knew that Leon wouldn't hurt MJ, he seemed to care for her a little too much and he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry.." MJ whimpered, and for once in her life, she was scared for her well being. Leon never made a move to actually hurt her out of rage, but just for a tease. Now it seemed she pushed the limit. She heard Leon sigh and she took the chance to look at him. His face had softened and he'd lowered her a little. Suddenly, his face converted into horror as he gazed at MJ's terrified face. Leon slowly looked to RJ. Soon, RJ felt MJ being forced into his paws and before he could say anything, the lemur took off running, jumping into a tree and out of view. RJ looked at MJ in his arms and set her down carefully. As soon as he did, she took off running over the hedge.

"What in the world happened?" Verne's voice drifted into RJ's ears. The raccoon turned to see his whole family had been watching the whole thing, all a little shooken up by the lemur's outburst. RJ looked back at Verne and rolled his eyes in the direction of which they both ran.

"Well.. they both ran off. I don't really know." Verne rolled RJ's answer around in his head.

"Hey, RJ. Since you're the only one that MJ seems to trust, why don't you go after her? You know, before she gets into trouble out there?" RJ stared wide eyed at Verne.

"Are you crazy? I can't go out looking..." RJ trailed off and pointed a paw at the turtle. "How'd you know her name?" Verne crossed his arms.

"The lemur told me. Now go before she gets hit or something!" He pushed RJ in the direction in which MJ had gone.

"Look, Verne, I barely know the kid, okay? She obviously can take care of herself. Besides, why me?" Verne sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. RJ was too stubborn.

"RJ, you are the most irritating creature on this planet. Fine, you don't _have _to go. You can just forget all about MJ, alright? No reason to go after her, I mean. Besides, her calling you 'papa' didn't have any effect on you?" RJ froze and turned slowly to stare in disbelief at the turtle. Verne smirked at his expression.

"You.. she was delusional! AH!" RJ grabbed his head in frustration. "I couldn't help that she thought I was her father! I mean.." He trailed off when he heard the sound of tires squealing. War raged inside his head and heart, telling him to go and telling him to just forget about her. Telling himself that she can take care of herself. But his heart won over his mind and he took off running, jumping into the hedge.

"Jeepers.. he must care about her if he got that worried." Penny thought out loud. Verne turned and smiled at all of them.

"Yeah, I knew he'd soften up." They all smiled and turned to head back to the log to get some well deserved rest. Out in the street, RJ panted as he ran. He didn't know why he was, but just thinking about seeing her splattered on the road didn't sound so appealing to him.

"MJ!" He whispered roughly, checking inside bushes and under rocks. He ran down to a few feet before skidding to a stop. RJ turned and ran up a driveway, having heard a loud echo inside a garage. He slipped under it and gasped. There was absolutely nothing in it except for a small cage near the corner. Curious, he slowly walked to the cage, seeing a little fluffy ball. Suddenly, a cat came into focus. The cat was pure white and seemed to be asleep. He mused on how small it was. RJ turned to go when lights flashed on above him.

"Hey, what're you doing in here!" A loud screechy voice was heard and RJ looked up to see a very tall woman with a shotgun in her hands. His eyes widened when he saw her click the gun. "Get out before I blow your ass to China!" Terrified, he turned to scurry out of the garage when it suddenly closed.

"Momma! Don't hurt the little guy! He's just scared!" He turned around, pressing his back into the garage door. Beside the tall woman with the shotgun, he saw a very short girl, around 12 or 13 years of age. She had long black hair and long bangs that covered her dark brown eyes. She had on a long t-shirt with the logo 'I'm out of bed and dressed. What more do you want?' and a pair of very baggy brown capri's. He was snapped back to reality when her 'momma' shot the ground 5 foot from him.

"Fine, but I ain't feeding it!" RJ watched as she turned and walked back into the house. Feeling a little safer, he relaxed a little, then turned his attention to the girl. She was slowly walking toward him, holding out her hands as though telling him she meant no harm.

"It's okay, it's alright. I ain't gonna hurt you. I just wanna take a look at you." Her voice was soft and it seemed to comfort him. RJ tensed when she reached her hand out to pick him up. He turned to run when he was lifted off the ground. He mentally cursed and turned to look at her and gaped. Her forehead had a huge, hairy mole above her right eyebrow. It transfixed him and caused him to forget he was even in the presence of a human. It was just that ugly. "Why, your a healthy little raccoon, ain't ya? Mighty pretty too. I ain't never seen such a raccoon like you before." A little shocked, he blinked and turned his gaze from her hideous mole to look at the ground.

"Might as well enjoy it while you can." He muttered then smirked when he saw an open window. A figure was in the window, which confused him. On further inspection, he saw it was MJ. "Hey, MJ! Help me out, would ya?" He gasped when he saw her jump from the window, disappearing from view. "Well then.." He was cut off when he heard the girl speak again.

"Oh, and you is a boy too! You're staying with me!" She gripped him tighter and held him close to her. He blinked when he digested her words, too numb to protest. His eyes widened when he realized what she'd said.

"Hey! No! You're disgusting, lady!" Outside, MJ sighed dejectedly. She knew she had to help him, but how? She couldn't get him out of there with that human clinging to him. She needed help. An idea forming in her head, she took off toward the hedge.

--------------------------------------

**_Okay, the chapter is up! lol Sorry about the long wait.. well not really. But still, I usually have the second chapter up by now. Anyway, review, it'll make me so very happy with happy goo! _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Over the Hedge characters, but MJ, Leon and Akira are mine to kill off or make them do retarted stuff.. so HA! fliese around again I am so graceful! I am like a flying girl, flying! falls to the ground Until next chapter, my friends! **_


	3. A Deathly Silent Night

_**Good Intentions**_

**By _Anya's Trilogy_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Kat and Mia**

* * *

"RJ is _where_?" 

"Uh.. in a human house with a girl.." MJ said slowly, uncertain of how they would react. They've already questioned how she came back without RJ. She didn't even know he'd gone out to find her. Although she was happy that he had, she still thought he was pretty stupid to go inside a house. MJ, despite her slight phobia of thunderstorms, never went inside human homes.

"Why hasn't he come back yet? Is he in trouble?" Verne's voice was filled with worry and slight aggitation. He sighed when the small she-raccoon nodded. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't do anything to help him! That human girl was all over him telling him that he was gonna stay with her! I thought I could get some help from you all." MJ muttered, having almost lost her temper. Without RJ there, she felt she could act herself again, and because of that she had her additude back.

"Why didn't RJ just die? He should've just layed down and died." Heather rolled her eyes and glanced up at Ozzie. Hammy, actually acting sane for once, nodded and agreed with the older 'possum. Verne shook his head and turned back to MJ.

"Okay, do you have any idea how we're gonna help him?" The turtle waited as MJ put on a thoughtful expression, crossing her arms. Everyone watched as her ears twitched, then she grinned almost in a maniacal way. She stood up straight and waved her paws in circles to get everyone to come in a circle.

"Alright, here's what we'll do.."

* * *

"Okay, momma! Here he is!" 

"He better be house-trained!"

"Momma, shut it! I'm trying to show you something!"

"Mia, I don't have all day! Show me!" Mia giggled as she reached behind a couch and grabbed the little raccoon in question. He was brought inside the house when he tried to jump out the window. RJ pouted and crossed his arms as he hung loosely from Mia's grip by the scruff of his neck. He'd been through **torture** that morning. He woke up to the human girl watching him and then she dragged him to her room to play what he thought was the most horrifying game ever made.

Dress up.

"What'd you put on him? He looks like a girl!" Thankful someone seemed to be on his side, RJ grunted as he was pulled toward the human Mia's stomach. The raccoon was currently wearing clip-on ribbons on each of his ears, a flower-y vest with a bumblebee hanging out of the pocket, and to make it worse, he had on a collar. A blue collar with a _tag_.

"Shnookie doesn't look like a girl! He looks like a formal gentleman!" Momma grunted and stared at RJ then walked off to do whatever. '_Probably get her shotgun after me again..._' RJ thought, getting agrivated. He glanced up angrily at the human holding onto him and sighed. He'd have to get out of there, and quickly. The cat he'd found in the garage was in fact a stray. He tried to talk to her but he was rudely dragged back in by Mia, her saying she won't let her 'Shnookie' escape. He wondered if the cat went through what was happening to him. "Okay, now it's time to eat!"

"No thanks, lady. I'm not hungry for what you- **Hey**!" RJ was cut off when he found himself in a small white, slightly rusted place. From what he heard her say once, it was the 'bath' room. Instead of taking him into the kitchen, she'd dragged him in the bathroom to get a bath. To his horror, she closed and locked the door behind her before setting him down. "Um.. lady, I'm not exactly the type to take baths. I'm more of a shower person.." He trailed off when she walked over to tub and turned on the faucet. Completely forgetting about his former 'clothes', he jumped up and frantically tried to unlock the door.

"Oh no, Shnookie! You can't leave, I have to make you look all pretty for when you see Ms. Nookem's! I'm sure she'll think you're handsome!" Mia giggled as she thought about the stray cat in the garage. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned the water off when she saw that it was almost over-flowing. "Okay, bathtime!" She turned around to get 'Shnookie', but frowned when she saw he'd disappeared. "Hmm.. Shnookie? Where'd you go?" Above her, RJ clung to the lighting fixture tightly, afraid he'd make a noise and she'd hear him. He held his breath as she looked inside the cabinet below the sink. "Shnookie? You need a bath, you're filthy!" Mia sat down, cross-legged.

"Yeah, you sit there all depressed while I escape, okay?" RJ muttered sarcastically. He carefully grabbed the tip of the light where it was attached to the ceiling but froze when it made a slight creaking noise. He looked down and saw that she had stood up again.

"Shnookie? I know you're in here! There's nowhere for you to go!" The human walked over to the window and opened it slightly, the security lock making it stay halfway shut. RJ snickered at how dumb she was and was about to climb up to the vent, the light creaked again and snapped on a wire. His eyes wide, he glanced down at her again. She had her hand out the window, waving it around in the rain. "He couldn't have gone outside. It's raining!" Mia brought her hand back inside and shook it off and saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She looked up quickly and gasped. "Shnookie!" RJ froze and went limp. So much for escaping.

"Why do I even bother.." RJ muttered as she reached up and grabbed his tail, jerking him off and cuddling him against her. She kissed the top of his head, totally oblivious that he stuck his tongue out then wiped his head off quickly.

"Time for your bath!" The raccoon froze and went numb as Mia started to take off the vest, collar and ribbons. Once he was free of all the doll clothes, he struggled to get free.

"Let me go, you jerky cow.. human!" He stuttered, not having a ready insult. Mia giggled as she practically dunked him into the now semi-cold water.

"You're going to look so cute when I'm through with you!" She reached for a pink bottle and poured some of it in her hand. RJ glared at her from the tub.

"When I escape, you are so going to regret it.."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way, MJ?" Verne asked, impatiently. They'd been walking around the neighborhood for about an hour, and it seemed MJ didn't have any idea where they were. 

"Of course I am." She answered meekly, before darting off toward what she thought was a familiar looking house. The garage door was halfway open, so she stuck her head inside of it. She gasped and victoriously raised her arms above her head. "Victory!" She half-shouted and motioned for the rest of them to head under it. Inside of the garage there was a small cage in the corner. Slowly and quietly, MJ made her way over to it. Verne followed shortly after, making sure the rest stayed near the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" A loud feminine voice hissed, making Verne jump. MJ just stared at the small stray cat through the cage. "Honey, you have to leave before that woman comes out here and kills all of you like they did that raccoon!" The small she-raccoon cocked her head slightly as she raised an eyebrow at her. Verne gasped. The small white cat inside the cage had a slight accent and had huge golden eyes.

"What do you mean 'killed'?" The turtle gulped and turned to leave but stopped when he felt MJ's paw on his shell.

"Hold it, she's bluffing." Verne turned and stared at MJ, shocked. "Well well well, when everyone said you disappeared, I thought you had just run away." The small cat hissed dangerously inside the cage, but by the look on MJ's face, she didn't seemed fazed by it.

"Leave now, dog." The small cat hissed. MJ put on a fake hurt expression.

"Oh, now that's not nice, Kat. I'd figure you'd have more manners than that." The cat went from being totally pissed to shocked in 2 seconds flat. She backed up into the corner of her cage, her eyes wide.

"MJ..? Is that you?" Her voice was so quiet, Verne barely caught it. The small she-raccoon grinned.

"In the fur. I thought you forgot about me." MJ walked to the cage and unhooked it, letting the cage door creak open slowly. Kat crept out of the cage and jumped onto MJ, hugging her tightly.

"MJ! I can't believe it! I thought you were killed by Akira!" MJ's muscles tightened, but hugged the cat back none-the-less. "I'm so happy to see you, hon!" Kat continued. Verne walked foward a bit to the cat and raccoon.

"Uhm.. MJ? You know this cat?" He asked timidly. The small white cat released MJ and stared at Verne for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I know her. We go way back." Kat said, dismissing it quickly when she saw MJ's far off look. "Well, I suppose you're here for that cute raccoon they brought in here, am I right?" She nudged MJ, getting her attention quickly. The she-raccoon blinked and giggled nervously.

"Yeah, we're here for him." MJ turned back to the others and put her paws into an 'ok' sign. They all nodded and stayed put. She turned back to Kat. "Do you know where they took him?" The stray cat put on a thoughtful expression.

"Well... I know they took him inside, darling. But I'm not sure about which room. I know he did come out here once to try and escape but that girl is so protective. Anyway, he also tried to talk to me." Kat blinked at the unsure look on MJ's face. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Me?" MJ forced a smile. "Sure, yeah. I'm terrific. Absolutely.." She trailed off and closed her eyes when she'd seen Kat's suspicious look. "Alright, so I'm not. So? I just don't.. feel comfortable in a human's home. I saw what that older one did to RJ. She shot at him. I just hope we're not too--"

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" A loud scream pierced through the whole house, making the entire group of animals gasp.

"What was that?" Verne whispered, halfway inside his shell. MJ blinked and gasped again, turning and grabbing Kat by her shoulders, pulling her halfway off the ground in the process.

"Was that RJ? Is he in trouble? Kat, what does this girl do to animals?" MJ was frantic. She felt a pang of guilt when she realized she should've helped him when he'd asked for it. Kat slowly reached up and took MJ's paws off of her, and held them.

"MJ, honey. It's ok. He's not in pain." This time, Verne spoke up.

"How do you know? Have you ever been inside that house? For all you know, they could be.." He paused when he tried to think of a word, "..drowning him or something!" He waved his arms frantically. Suddenly, he was pushed onto his back, unable to get up. The turtle gasped and saw the small cat towering over his head, her eyes narrowed.

"Listen, baby doll. I've been here for about 6 months. I've been inside that house and all up in it! I should know what happens and what goes on in that house!" Kat straightened up when she saw Verne's wide eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Mia's probably just.. playing dress up with him or giving him a bath. RJ is going to be fine, honey." Kat walked back to MJ and shook her head. "You can try to make it through the dog door over there," She pointed to the door, " Or you can try your luck getting in through the windows." MJ sighed and walked around Kat.

"Well, I guess I'll try to get in through the door. You guys go around the house and wait until you hear me. I'll let you in through the windows, got it?" Lou and Penny nodded, along with Heather and Hammy. Ozzie looked up to the door, seeing it pitch black.

"But, MJ, this place seems like a very guarded place!" He demonstrated with his arms. "How are you not going to get caught?" MJ stared blankly at him, more confused by his actions then by his words. The small she-raccoon walked to Heather slowly and put her arm around her.

"Does your dad always act like that?" She whispered, glancing at him every now and then. He was still waiting on an answer.

"Unfortunately.." Heather muttered, turning toward her dad. "Dad, she'll figure it out. Just let her go and do whatever she's gonna do, okay?" The young opossum grabbed her dad's paw and dragged him out of the garage. "Good luck, MJ!" She whispered, grinning and giving her a thumbs up with her free paw. MJ forced a grin back and waved. Lou and Penny waved and walked out, pushing the triplets as they did so.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?" MJ sighed at Verne's worried tone. She couldn't blame him though.

"She'll be fine, turtle. Just go and wait for her signal." Verne sighed when Kat started to push him out of the garage. "I'll go with her if that makes you feel better, hon." He sighed and turned around.

"Well.. not real--" He was cut off when Kat pushed him the rest of the way out, causing him to fall on his back again. MJ giggled at Kat and turned around, facing the door.

"Well.. here goes.." She muttered walking up the steps before Kat called out to her.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I'll be happy to." MJ smiled and grabbed the cat's paw.

"I'll be fine, Kat. You stay in the garage if RJ does manage to escape." Still a little uncertain, Kat nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Good luck, girl. And be careful if you wake up the momma." The she-raccoon nodded numbly, remembering the shotgun and crawled through the dog door quickly. For a moment, MJ was frozen in fear. The last time she was inside a house, she was almost killed by a bulldog that the family owned. She pushed aside her fear, assuring herself that this was for RJ and that this family didn't own any dogs. She walked swiftly around the fridge and hid behind a table leg, despite the fact she knew there wasn't anyone around. MJ got on all her paws and crawled down the hall quickly. She had no idea where that Mia girl could've taken RJ, but she was sure she was bound to find him sooner or later.

"Now where could he--" She was cut off when she accidently bumped into a side table, making it wobble. MJ gasped and tried to steady it, only succeeding in making it topple over, making a glass dish fall to the ground and shatter. The small she-raccoon gasped again and held her paws to her muzzle. "Oh.. no.."

* * *

"This.. is so wrong.." RJ muttered as he sat in the drawer Mia had made for him to sleep in. He was now dressed in a doll's dress and now complete with a blue hat. He growled and tugged on it fiercely. "This is just perfect." He sighed impatiently and pulled the hat off, shortly after ripping the dress off of himself. He looked back at the sleeping human curled up in her bed and smirked. But before he could even start to move toward her bed, he heard a loud noise like glass shattering and the girl shot up quickly and almost automatically looked to the drawer. He froze in mid-step and his ears and tail drooped when she gasped and stood up. 

"Shnookie, what are you doing out of bed?" Mia walked toward him and picked him up. "Oh, do you have to go potty?" RJ raised both of his eyebrows and stared at the girl.

"Look lady, if I had to go 'potty'," He raised his paws, quoting before continuing, "I would've found a way to. Now let me go." Instead she crushed him to her again, gushing.

"Oh Shnookie! I can't believe I found you! You're the best pet in the world!" RJ winced when her loud voice reached his ears. He was about to try and get out of her grip when he heard loud footsteps and curses being muttered. The door to Mia's room opened quickly and there stood her mother with her shotgun and this time a butcher knife.

"Mia! Get that thing out of here _NOW_!" Her momma aimed the gun at RJ but Mia turned him around, sheltering him and holding her hand up.

"Momma! He didn't even do anything!" Momma grunted and pointed out into the hallway.

"Then what broke the dish!" Her voice was growing increasingly high and RJ could do nothing but stare, his eyes wide. When he finally came back down to reality he struggled out of Mia's grip, realizing too soon that she was his only cover. Momma took no time in aiming again and firing non-stop at the raccoon. RJ darted inbetween the bullets' spark and he hid behind Mia's bed. Breathing hard, he crawled under it and shook his head. Before he could stand up, the bed toppled over and he froze when he heard a gun click. He slowly looked up to see Momma aiming at him again. "Have fun in raccoon heav-" She was cut off by a rushing blind of fur that attached itself to the back of her head, scratching furiously.

"Uh.." He stood staring at the scene before him, shocked and a little confused.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Deciding to take the advice, he scurried out into the hall only to bump into MJ.

"MJ!" He gasped as he toppled over on his back. He quickly stood and grabbed the stunned she-raccoon's arm.

"What's going on, RJ? What's happening?" He darted inbetween the rooms like he'd been there forever and found the kitchen where MJ had entered only moments before. Once outside, he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. "RJ! What happened?" He came back to reality to see MJ's narrowed eyes staring at him.

"I don't know!" He snapped back, throwing his paws in the air. "I have no idea! I just ran!" MJ turned back to the garage's empty space and gestured with her paws.

"Where'd Kat go!" RJ lowered his arms and blinked.

"Her name's Kat?" He asked, cluelessly. He shook his head before glaring at MJ again. "How should I know? It's not like she could've moved! She's inside the--" RJ trailed off when he looked to the cage the stray cat once was. "How'd she get out?"

"I let her out." MJ said simply, her voice straining with rage as she crossed her arms. She had no idea why she was fighting with RJ, but it felt good to vent on somebody. RJ growled and slapped his forehead before he heard a loud howl of pain. He froze and turned back to the door. Without second thought, he darted back inside and ran back to where he heard it, feeling MJ right behind him. He stopped outside the door when he saw it was closed.

"It's so quiet.." RJ muttered and quietly and slowly walked to the door.

"Maybe too quiet.." He heard MJ mutter. He ignored her and pushed open the door slowly, making it creak loudly as it hit the door stopper. The site that met him stunned and horrified him. There was blood everywhere. It splattered the wall and part of Mia's bed that was still toppled over. RJ stood dazed as he felt MJ walk around him. It was deathly silent as RJ walked slowly to the center of the room. He blinked when he heard MJ choke back a sob.

"She's dead, isn't she?" RJ almost hated to hear the pain in her voice but nodded when he felt her gaze on him. They both stood in front of Kat and Mia. The girl and stray cat were both covered in blood and both were bleeding from the stomach. Mia was laying on her side in an odd shape, her arms were thrown back, almost looking broken. Kat looked the worst. Her once white fur was almost completely covered in deep red blood, and her stomach looked like it had exploded. Kat also had the butcher knife extending out of the her throat. Despite the fact that they had be arguing, MJ tightly closed her eyes and flung herself at RJ, sobbing loudly into his stomach fur. He patted her fur awkwardly before he heard loud breathing. He froze and turned his head slowly to face the other side of the room, feeling MJ do the same.

"She moved. She wasn't supposed to move. She was supposed to help me kill the little bastard, not help it." Kneeling in the corner was Mia's momma, clutching her shotgun close to her chest. Her eyes were wide and her hair was very tangled, hanging loosely in her face and swung as she rocked. "I will not be haunted by this. I'll be damned if I am." RJ's tail twitched when he saw her raise the shotgun to her own chest. Momma plundged the shotgun into her chest, holding it there tightly and grinned sadistically. "You little raccoons won't make a fool out of me! I'll kill myself before that happens! Rot in hell Shnookie!" She pulled the trigger and fell to the ground in a loud thump, the shotgun still protruding out from her chest. RJ stared wide-eyed at the mother of Mia before looking back down at MJ. Her face was constricted of so many emotions, RJ couldn't even begin to name them.

All of a sudden, MJ fell limp and collasped onto the ground, her form shaking violently with sobs. Her paws were tightly gripping the floorboards and her teeth were clenched. "No.." She whimpered and pounded her paw into the wood. "No.." She felt her voice rising in anger. "NO!" Before she could stop herself, she stood up and glared hatefully at RJ. "This is all _YOUR _fault!" She didn't care how she acted now. Once again, she witnessed another die. MJ saw RJ's eyes narrow at the accusination.

"How is this my fault?" He screamed, gesturing to himself. "I didn't do anything! You were the one who knew her, I didn't!" MJ stood up straighter and clenched her fists.

"And how is knowing her supposed to save her!"

"You could've stopped her from coming in here!"

"And you couldn't?"

"I was too busy with the girl to do anything!"

"Sure, lame excuse! If you're as great as your friends say you are, how come you couldn't have gotten away sooner!"

"I can't do everything! I'm only a raccoon! What else could I have done! Huh?" MJ clenched her teeth tighter and finally broke eye contact when she realized that they were both literally nose to nose, arguing.

"Maybe that's the problem." Her low voice threw RJ off completely and his tail went limp.

"What's the problem?" RJ asked, his voice strained.

"Being a raccoon." She muttered before sighing and started to walk out of the room. She didn't care anymore. He could stay in there as long as he wanted to, but she was going to go back to the hedge and find Leon whether she wanted to see him or not. At least he didn't make her blind with rage like RJ did just now. MJ felt she needed to cool off and she followed the way he had gone out before all of that happened.

* * *

"Where are they? It's taking MJ too long. Where--" Verne was worriedly pacing outside of the garage after Stella and Ozzie helped him up. They had all heard the scream, and they all saw Kat run inside shortly after, probably intent on drawing blood. But Verne stopped talking when he heard the flap of the dog door. He poked his head back in and silently stared as MJ walked slowly out. Her paws were clenched tightly and shaking with strain. Her mask resembling eyebrows were tightly drawn together, making her eyes seem more deadly as she turned her head to gaze at them. "MJ? What took you?" The small she-raccoon shook her head and continued back to the hedge. "Hey! Where's RJ?" 

"Inside." She said simply and continued to walk. Verne and the rest stared as she walked until she disappeard from view.

"Where's RJ?" Heather asked and looked back under the garage door. A loud noise, like a scream echoed from inside the house, making the young opossum jump and hit her head.

"Well, well, well.." A soft feminine voice echoed through the animals' ears. Slowly, almost in sync, they all turned to face the voice and gasped. There about three foot from them stood a Great Dane. She was black and white footed with a brown spot on her forehead. Verne gulped slowly and walked slowly in front of the rest of the others.

"Uhm.. hi. I'm V- Verne. Who are.. you?" His voice clearly stated how nervous he was and he hated it. After all RJ had told him and how he's changed, he still felt the urge to be a tentitive turtle. The large dog chuckled slightly and walked foward a little bit.

"My name is--" But she was rudely cut off by Lou.

"Hey, aren't you that dog the Jones' own? Isn't your name Squeakers or something?" Realizing too late that he'd said the wrong thing, the dog snarled fiercely and bared her teeth.

"I have no such name. But if you must, call me Sandra." Terrified by her outburst, they all huddled together, their eyes wide. "While I think about it, I might as well tell you why I'm here." Her voice dripped with malice and she had a hungry glint in her eye. "I believe that you are on private property. You are demanded to leave at once." Sandra raised her paw slightly and waved toward the hedge. Verne's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Now wait just a minute.." He stepped foward only to bump into the dog's nose. He gasped and fell over on his back.

"No, I won't. I asked you nicely. Leave _now_." Despite the sudden danger Verne found himself in, he glared up at her.

"I am not leaving until I get my friend." Sandra found that comment amusing somewhat, and she chuckled, throwing the turtle into confusion. The lifted slightly off of him and began to circle all of them.

"There are no such things as friends in the world. Just ones you use to get you through life." Verne rolled himself into a standing position and put his hands on his shell.

"And what do you call that?" Sandra stopped mid-step and growled deeply at the turtle.

"You have your opinion and I have mine. You should not question what you do not understand." Verne stood, staring blankly at her before Stella spoke up.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" The skunk walked foward and stood beside the turtle. Sandra lip quivered before she sneered. In one quick movement, she walked up and wrapped a paw around Heather, pulling her away from the comfort of Ozzie's hug. Heather shook with fright and glanced up fearfully at the dog.

"Don't tell me what to do, filthy. Take one step closer and this possum'll get it." Despite the threat, Stella glared hatefully at Sandra.

"Filthy?" All the hedgies gasped. "Filthy!" Stella was about to give the dog a mouthful when she felt Verne's hand on her shoulder. He frowned deeply and pushed her into a sitting postion.

"Stella, we can't afford to put Heather's life on the line." The skunk raised both eyebrows at him.

"But--"

"Come on, Stella. At least give the dog a chance to see that she's bluffing." Everyone turned quickly to the garage door just in time to see RJ standing, glaring with deep hatred at the great dane. The dog seemed just as shocked as the others but soon covered it up. She pulled Heather closer to herself and chuckled darkly.

"Don't tempt me, raccoon."

"A bowl of Kibble could tempt you, sweetheart." RJ snapped back, walking defiently behind Verne and the others and stood right beside Sandra. The raccoon sniffed the air and turned toward the driveway just in time to see a tall shadow-y figure alluminated against the moonlight. He smirked.

"Okay," The figure began, walking slowly toward the others revealing himself to be the lemur, Leon, "Speaking as a completely objective third-party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter, I believe that this is about to get ugly." The lemur walked up beside RJ and they both shook paws.

"And I don't think he means the dog."

* * *

**_Whoa.. this was a bitch to type. Kept having writer's block and then I forgot that I was writing it. Sorry faithful readers! (grins sheepishly) Anyway, hope that this kept you all at bay until the next chapter! Which I hopefully promise will be up by August 15 or 16th.. or even later, but check back until then! And.. (dun dun dun) I changed my penname! So boo-yah! (goes limp) Yeah okay.. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OtH, but almost all the characters you aren't familiar with are MINE! (laughs insanely then coughs) Carry on then.**_


End file.
